The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to turbine engines and, more specifically, to a fuel nozzle support system.
Fuel-air mixing affects engine performance and emissions in a variety of engines, such as turbine engines. For example, a gas turbine engine may employ one or more fuel nozzles to intake air and fuel to facilitate fuel-air mixing in a combustor. The nozzles may be located in a head end portion of a turbine, and may be configured to intake an air flow to be mixed with a fuel input. Typically, the nozzles may be internally supported by a center body inside of the nozzle. However, in certain situations, support via a center body may increase the overall cost and complexity of the nozzle.